Naruto To Kage
by CiriloVictor
Summary: Shortly after getting his forehead protector,our blond hero meets someone, who could very well help him, drastically change the world he lived in, and beyond! NaruHina.
1. Default Chapter

Naruto To Kage

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and nothing more.

Cirilovictor: My first try to write/type a story in for a long time so please be kind with your reviews, I would also be very thankful if you give me constructive criticism. Also, I'm basing most of my info via my memory which is not that good, so if any of the info here is wrong then please don't hesitate to correct me. I'm also having problems connecting to the net so if you somehow like this and want an update, then it'll take a while. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Summary: Shortly after getting his forehead protector, our blond haired hero meets someone, who could very well help him, drastically change the world he lived in, and beyond! NaruHina.

Setting: A little after the first episode of the anime

Default Chapter

A smiling blonde by the age of twelve happily skipped at night, heading towards his apartment with a wide smile on his face which grew wider when he entered his home and looked at the mirror which was only a room away. He turned his head left then right admiring his newly acquired accessory, before hearing a knock on his door.

'Who could that be at this time?' He thought heading towards the door.

"Who is it?" he asked when he finally got to the door, waiting for the one outside to answer.

"It's me Sakura." A familiar voice answered shocking the blond.

'Sakura-chan? Why would she be here at this time of night?' he silently asked himself.

"Hey Naruto-kun, can you let me in, its getting cold out here." The voice said making the blonde apologize abruptly before opening the door to welcome her but as soon as he saw her, his body froze.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Naruto-kun?" the long pink haired female asked with a wide smile on her face as she walked with the blonds eyes following her as she looked around.

"Pretty plain apartment you have here" she stated looking around before seeing his upper cupboard. She then carried one of his few chairs near it and then stood on it before opening it to see what was inside, before sighing. "and you still eat only ramen, honestly, do you plan on standing on your toes on our special day?" She asked.

"Spe-special day?" the blond asked dumbly, making the female look at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Don't tell me you forgot your promise already Naruto-chan?" She asked with a tone bordering between anger and annoyance.

"Promise?" The blond asked before he was sent flying to the wall with a red fist mark on one of his cheeks, a seething cherry haired female at the spot a little ways from where the blond was before.

"Your, promise to help me make clothes the help the wearer's mood for generations, to come!" She blew making the blond cover both his ears with his hands lest he risk becoming deaf due to the sheer volume coming from the female who now had fires on both of her eyes.

"Oh! That promise! Don't worry! I haven't forgotten, but what does, eating ramen only have to do with it, and also, why are you here? Last time I checked, you were on your way towards Sunagakure?" The blond asked all at once only to have the female sigh before looking seriously at him.

"You honestly believe me to be her huh Naruto-sama?" The female asked the blond with an entirely new voice making the blond look at her in surprise.

"What happened to your voice Sakura-san, and why are you adding the honorific sama at the end of my name?" A clueless Naruto asked which rewarded him, and another sigh, from the female.

"That is because I'm not her Naruto-sama." She simply stated but when the blond asked her what she meant, the female sighed for the third time before having one of her hand grip her face tightly before ripping it to the shock of the blond which grew even more when he saw another face which was different from the one before.

"Wh-who are you?" the blond asked before the female bent on one knee, with her other on the floor as she bowed.

"I am one of many who served under your mother, Princess Uzumaki Kushina, the last of the shinobi of the Land of the Whirl pool."

Cirilovictor: So what do you guys think? Hope you like it please read and review (R+R) so that I could make the next one a lot better. Also, all unanswered questions will be answered in due time such as the 'Sakura' in this chapter which you might already believe to not be the one from the anime/manga, Anyway, until next time, farewell everyone!


	2. Chapter 1 Konohamaru of Konohagakure

Naruto To Kage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto period.

Cirilovictor: Thanks to those who put this in their story alert, and/or put this on their story favorites, which both totals three each, I hope I can make this story enjoyable to you guys and gals, and hope it becomes worthy of being added to your story alert, and/or favorite stories. If you could also, then I would really appreciate it if you could tell me when to change the rating and genre since I believe my ideas will most likely take a life of its own and change my plans, hence this may be k rating at one time then k+ at other times, or higher ratings and/or comedy, at one time, then romance, then horror and comedy, etc, and other such instances. Now to answer the two so far that reviewed me story.

Vash3055: Thanks for your encouragement, and I'm glad you liked it, I hope my other chapters continue to please you, like this one.

P5yCH00: I expected as much since the chapter before was sort of a trial chapter form to see if someone would bother reading this. I'll try to fix the problems though so please give me a little time, because I'm not a very organized person, in fact I'm the opposite of it and my memory is the same, if not, worst. As I said in my first reply to you, this happens after Iruka gave Naruto his forehead protector which as I recall was night time, hence the last chapter's time setting. The Sakura on the past chapter and her trip to Sunagakure, I will reveal in my later chapters.

With that said, I take my leave so farewell, and please R+R, and as always, constructive, objective criticisms are always welcome, Anyway, that's it, and with that I take my leave and hope you enjoyed this, see you at the bottom!

Chapter 1: Konohamaru of Konohagakure

An eight year old child with spiky dark hair and a long blue scarf around his neck had his eyes closed as he prayed at two graves of white marble silently for a while until he heard footsteps from behind him.

"So you came to smoke again at mom and dads grave huh, Uncle Asuma?" The youth questioned with an angry tone on his voice before turning and running past the taller man.

"Wait a minute Konohamaru!" He called back to the child but the child continued to run away anyway. The older man sighed as he looked sadly at the two graves.

"Guess I really should not do this when I visit you eh, even though you always do this when you were alive, unlike me and father who does so after you died huh? If I'm not careful, I might get slapped for it, like what I believe she would to our father if she lived, like what she used to do to you back then." He reminisces with a smile before looking back at the direction his nephew ran off to with a sad look on his face.

"Guess, you and me being identical twins, is too much for him, huh little bro? And it won't help with me getting off my lazy ass, to become a Jounin-Sensei who you were supposed to be, after returning from that mission right?" He asked sadly, even though he knew he would not receive any answer.

"I knew I would see you here." A voice suddenly called out from behind him making him turn to see who the source of the voice is, before smiling.

"Good morning Kurenai." He greeted her as she walked towards him. Turning back to the two graves, he waited silently until she was by his side.

"So, how did it go with your nephew Asuma? I met him as I headed here, and he didn't give me a second glance." She stated once she was by his side. The male beside her just shook his head.

"Still the same as ever, as soon as I came near him ran off, as I expected." Asuma simply stated getting a sigh from the female, in response.

"I see… Guess you looking a lot like Keikaku-san, who is a year younger than you, made it too painful for him, to look at you." She stated sadly.

"Yeah, even Seikatsu-chan used to mistake me for my little bro, if we don't play Shogi or Go." He added with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember my little sister, who is a year younger than me, telling me that once, a long time ago, what was her reasoning for it again?" asked the female with red eyes.

"Well, I can never really win against him whenever we play, just like his name, his good at making a plan that would bring him and his team victory." He said with a smile.

"And Seikatsu-chan who values life so much, hence her reason for trying and unsuccessfully stopping him from smoking, so that he would live long, and abandoning our clan's teachings to learn medical ninjutsu to save lives." Kurenai said before sighing. "I hope your nephew does not pick that dirty habit, like you and your father do." She added, making Asuma smile.

"Don't worry, he won't, after all, he always leaves whenever I'm near him, and only appears before dad randomly for his attempt to beat him, and get the Hokage title. Anyway, you already know that I don't always smoke unlike my old man, right?" He asked happily making the red eyed beauty smile before nodding before suddenly seeing her male companion bow his head before going silent again.

"Why did this have to happen to them?" he asked sadly, his head bowed while his female companion stayed silent as the memory of the day her companion's little brother's, and her little sister's death was told to them.

"I can still remember it, as if it happened yesterday. You and I were watching over a three year old Konohamaru, five years ago, do you remember?" the twenty-seven year old male asked her.

"Yeah, they were both Jounins and had a mission as emissaries of peace representing Konoha, and were headed for Suna, as your father instructed, and they were successful, by what they said with their last letter, which they also said they'll be back in a week, after." The twenty-seven year old female affirmed.

"It was raining as I recalled that night, and we had just put Konohamaru to bed thanks to his numerous attempts of getting us together which exhausted him. That was suppose to be the day they would be back." Asuma said sadly. "It was about midnight when there was a knock on the door, and I went to open it, expecting it to be them, but it turned out to be father." Asuma continued as his head lowered even more.

"Before I could ask him, why he was here, since his usually at the office until four or more, he asked us to take a seat, as he sat himself, and when we did, he finally said it. Konohamaru's parents died, shortly after seeing Itachi Uchiha at dawn heading away from the village, along their way home. They decided to follow him then to find out why his leaving the village with out his mask, but in his full Anbu grab, not knowing that he had just killed his whole clan that day. Father sadly said that the cause of their deaths was by multiple lethal poisons found coming from the back of their neck at one point of the road where they were following Itachi, who was known, to be hard to follow once you lose sight of him once." Asuma sadly said, as his body trembled partly in sadness, and the other for the little information of his nephew's parent's killer.

Kurenai could do nothing but come closer to Asuma, and try to comfort her classmate from her Academy and Genin days.

Meanwhile the eight year old boy from earlier was walking silently in the streets of Konohagakure in deep thought.

'They told me about what happened after, a while, and I still can't believe it. My parents, the first two, besides him, Grandpa and her, to look at me as myself, not the honorable grandson of the Hokage, and other such instance, that resembles it, were gone.' The spiky black haired male thought sadly as he walked away.

'Grandpa was supposed to be the strongest in the village too, but he was not able to save even his son!' Konohamaru thought, before sudden realization came to him, making him look at the direction where he knew his grandpa was at the time.

'Defeating Grandpa, and taking the title of Hokage to make everyone acknowledge me was my initial reason for attacking him but now, I know that won't change anything so from now on, I decide to get the title of Hokage, then train hard to become the best Hokage this village will ever have!' the youth decided before a plume of smoke suddenly appeared near him.

"Oh! Honorable Grandson! So this is where you are! Did you forget that we have a lesson to- cough" came from a twenty-eight year old male in the smoke as he inhaled the dirt that was kicked up from the youth near him who suddenly ran away from him.

"Young Master! Where are you going!" the male with a pair of round black lens called out, only to receive no answer, which forced him to follow the dust trail which would surely lead him to his young charge.

Meanwhile in a room, the eight year old was heading to, and old man by the age of sixty- eight was looking at something.

"Retake this." the elder said.

'That's got to be Jiji!' thought the black haired youth as he neared the room.

"No way, I like it so I won't!" an energetic voice called out defiantly.

"You will since this is not you and why do you like this Naruto?" questioned the youth's grandfather.

"Since I'm his reincarnation, that's why!" stated the same energetic voice, which the youth can now see coming from a twelve year old who had spiky blond hair.

"No your not, your not-" began the Hokage.

"-Nawaki." Finished Naruto shocking the Hokage and some of the older people inside while he smiled widely at the shocked people around him.

"How did you know?" asked the old man Hokage in surprise directing his gaze at the still smiling blond.

"Oh, I read about it a while ago." he said with a 'as a matter of fact' tone in his voice, making the older man eye him seriously, for a while before repeating his first word. This seemed to annoy the Naruto/Nawaki person, which only lasted for a while before he formed a hand sign. He was then enveloped by smoke shortly after which slowly cleared to show an enchanting female with long blond hair, in two ponytails, shocking every adult male in the room, and later sending them flying back by massive nose bleed as the figure of the female was revealed more over time, with the one having the most nose bleed, being the Hokage himself, who hit his head on the wall behind him, with a loud crack before sliding down, then falling to his side, twitching.

"What the heck! He defeated Jiji, with one attack! Who is this guy?" the younger youth wondered, as the one who defeated the Hokage was again enveloped by smoke which quickly disappeared to reveal the spiky blond haired youth with a pair of blue eyes. The blond was currently looking at the twitching Hokage on the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

"This is my chance!" The eight year old thought as the Hokage got back to his seat.

"Jiji! Fight me!" Konohamaru shouted, entering the room, before running towards the Hokage, only to step, on his long blue scarf, and fall, unceremoniously on his face.

"Itai! You did something didn't you?" Konohamaru yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the blond who looked at him with a questioning glance.

"And you would be?" the blond asked making the other youth point at himself proudly.

"I'm the next Hokage! Konohamaru-sama!" He declared which to his shock, made the blond laugh loudly.

"You, the Godaime Hokage, please don't make me laugh!" He shouted out loud, laughing harder as Konohamaru glared angrily at him, his hands was right now balled into a fist, and was currently shaking at his sides.

"If you want to be one, then you have to first defeat me, Naruto-sama, who had, in a moment before, had defeated the current Hokage!" Naruto declared loudly, as he pointed at the Hokage, who had an eyebrow twitching over time.

"Fine then! I'll defeat you 'Naruto-sama'!" Konohamaru shouted, exaggerating the last word with a tone of mock respect before running towards him his fist raise, but his way was suddenly blocked by a plume of smoke, which soon disappeared to reveal an older male with black sunglasses that had circular lens.

"I finally found you young master, now it's time for your lesson so let us go." The older male said, holding back his charge, by hugging him near his body, which Konohamru was able to turn his head before the taller male was able to do so, so that a side of his face was what was pressed on the older man's chest and not the front of his face that my have prevented him from breathing.

"Who, who are you Mister Black Leotard Glasses Man?" Naruto asked making the said man's eyebrows twitching over time as he slowly turned to look at him.

"What did you call me demon?" The older man countered, before his back stiffened as he felt, the Hokage's glare at his back.

"Oh, oh, are we playing a game on making nicknames! If so then let me start! Hmm, since I already used that, what else can I call you! Oh, I know, how about Pedogane!" Naruto said, making everyone except him and Konohamaru fall down.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!" the older man angrily shouted at the blond with his face, already red with embarrassment, as the blond covered his ears while closing his eyes, and mouth to block out most of the shout's volume and spit from the flushed spectacled male.

"Datte, you wear a leotard, and cover your eyes which I read would show weather one is a pedophile, also your hugging Konohamaru with the leotard as the only barrier of your body between his long scarf, t-shirt, shorts, probably underwear, and ultimately, his body." Naruto reason shocking everyone while the recipient of the reason, already having a red face, gained a darker shade of red if that was even possible, which the blond associated as the mixture of anger and embarrassment of the male he considered wearing a leotard.

"Wh-where, did you learn this? Did you also read this?" A concerned Hokage, asked, worried about the minds of his village's youths, being exposed towards such indecent reading material.

"Oh it's from the book shop near here, with the owner an old man, who had a whip." Naruto supplied.

"Also, he forced me to read some books which were titled, Men's Desires, The weakness of women, and other such books which helped me perfect the technique I used on you, so that he can take pictures of me wearing something, and doing poses with different hair colors, figures and styles. He then gives it to some author, who come to think of it, is also the author of those other books come to think of it. Anyway, as I was saying, he gives those pictures so that he can get a free copy of one of his books, that have yet to be sold, which as I recall is named Ic" the blond ranted on and on but was stopped by the Hokage.

"Let, me guess, the book, was titled Icha Icha Paradise right?" The Hokage asked grimly making the blond nod in response.

"Oh, yeah, since I have to continue me and Mr. Skiny's game, I guess I'll have to give this to you now, and that's my last offer Jiji, if you don't like it then I'll tell everyone how I defeated you." Naruto said, throwing something to the older man that the elder caught to see that it was the blond wearing white face paint with red face paint lines all over his face, his white face paint, and numerous circular red paint face paint painted at the blond's out stretched hand.

"For the last time, we're not playing any freaking name making game!" replied the bespectacled male, his face color finally starting to revert back to normal.

"Then, let me ask how long are you are going to keep hugging the 'Honorable Grandson'? Or do you just like the feel of his body on yours?" Naruto asked making him look down and indeed he was still hugging Konohamaru, who was now attempting to get way from the older man.

"H-his right, let go of him at once Ebisu!" the Hokage order, fearing that what the blond was saying was true.

"I'll get you for this brat!" Ebisu said letting go of the relieved Konohamaru.

"By the way Hiruzen-sama, aren't you going to destroy that shop? Cause I can't cross that place anymore, since if I do, the memories of when I was forced to do those things comes back to me, and I won't be able to sleep for one night." Naruto asked, making everyone look at him in shock, including Konohamaru, who knew for a fact that few knew his grandpa's name.

"Y-yeah, I will, you there, you heard what he said before about the book shop, give this mission to a Jounin without a mission yet, at once." He ordered, looking at someone near the door, who promptly bowed at him before exited the room. He then turned back to where the blond was before, only to see him, gone, and to his worry, Konohamaru as well, which Ebizu also noticed a second later.

Meanwhile at the streets of Konoha, a blond haired boy could be seen pulling a confused eight year old boy through the streets.

"Boy, are you going to love this!" Naruto happily exclaimed pulling the confused Konohamaru by his wrist. They rounded about a corner, before stopping by a house away from a shop, where an old man was talking to a Shinobi that just arrived.

"You wait here I just need to get something." He said before taking off leaving the confused Konohamaru to listen to the old man and Shinobi talking.

"I'm telling you, I did not do such a thing! And you should know better than to listen to that demon!" the old man yelled.

"Then, you won't mind me looking inside to make sure then right?" the Shinobi with a dark face mask and a forehead protector which covers one of his eyes asked, lazily though there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Of course, I've got nothing to hide!" the old man said confidently.

"Alright then I'm coming in." The Shinobi said, entering silently. The old man and Konohamaru waited patiently for a while before the voice of the Shinobi called the old man in, a short while after there was a loud yell

"What the hell!" was the yell, which obviously came form the old man, before a couple of other sounds could suddenly be heard, making Konohamaru wish that he was inside to see what was happening until it died down after a while before the Shinobi walked out together with the old man who was tied up, and a long blond haired female that was barely clothed hugging one of the Shinobi's arm tightly to her front.

"Oh thank you Shinobi-sama! Thank you for saving me from that beast!" the female said tightening her grip on the Shinobi's arm as the Shinobi's face grew redder and redder by the minute.

"N-no problem, miss, I'm glad I could help!" Happily replied the Shinobi with dark stains growing rapidly on the divides between his nose and mouth would be. "As for you, what have you got to say for yourself? Abducting such a beauty is already a grave crime but making her pose in those almost n-nu-nude posters, and trying to fool a Shinobi, would easily, enable us to destroy your shop, and jail you for life." The Shinobi asked snapping the male out from his stare at where the blond female tightly grabbing the Shinobi's arm to her chest, which was between her two mounds with jealously.

"I-i did not know any of this! Honest!" the old male called out in denial.

"Don't believe him Shinobi-sama! He lies! Like he always does, towards a cutie pie with spiky blond hair and a pair of azure eyes, who he calls Demon, Oni, and others things like that, and once when he whipped him relentlessly until the cutie blacked out, only because he asked why what he was buying was so expensive. He called him Kyubi soon after the cutie blacked out which I know for certain his isn't since I heard Kyubi was humongous, but the cutie pie, barely reaches my height. Also like what you could put together from what I said before, when he buys something, the owner charges him twice, and/or thrice its price!" The female frantically stated which soon drained all color from the old man's face.

"I see, thank you for the information, miss, I'll be sure to tell the Hokage-sama about what he said." The Shinobi stated grimly before dragging the old man to where the Hokage is right now, across the ground, not even taking care to steer clear of the rocks on the road, which hits the old man's rump.

"Wait a moment please Shinobi-sama! Can you tell me your name?" the blond beauty called back making the Shinobi look at her with his one eye an upside down u.

"My names Kakashi Hatake miss, if you want to find me…" Kakashi said before taking out a card inside his Jounin vest, and throwing it towards the female who caught it. "…here is my card." Kakashi finished before leaving.

As soon as the Shinobi's shadow disappeared the blond head towards the direction where Konohamaru was hiding who, to the eight year old shock was suddenly covered in smoke that soon disappeared to show a smiling Naruto.

"So? Do you like it?" asked the blond happily at the confused Konohamaru.

"You were the girl then?" Konohamaru asked making the blond nod.

"So you lied then?" Konohamaru confirmed making the blond shake his head.

"Only in the beginning, the one I said about what happened to cutie pie was what happened to me a long time ago there. So you can say that what I did was my way to get even with him whipping me and over charging me back when I was a child. Anyway, here you go." Naruto said throwing him a book which Konohamaru opened to see very attractive females in bikinis.

"What's this for?" asked Konohamaru.

"For training, don't you want to defeat the old man, if so then come with me and I'll teach you the first step, since I don't think your old man would approve me giving you one for those eighteen and above which I can't get yet, since I'm only twelve." Naruto stated with a smile that grew as realization dawned upon the young Sarutobi.

"That is right I'm going to teach you the technique I used on your Jiji! And all you need are some chakra to try changing into one of those girls in the magazine, but we better go somewhere less crowded." Naruto said making the eight year old agree with a nod before the two started walking towards one of the many training grounds, looking inside each one to see if no one was there until they found one completely empty at the third one they entered.

Meanwhile on top of one of the Hokage faces, a round spectacled male was looking around while thinking.

'I have to find the young master fast before he gets corrupted by that Kyubi No Gaki, and I'll pay him back for humiliating me in front of Hokage-sama!' he thought before disappearing into a plume of smoke.

Meanwhile on top of the Hokage tower, the Hokage was in deep thought that he did not notice someone appear behind him.

"Hokage-sama, good morning." A twenty-three year old male with a slash mark across the bridge of his nose greeted.

"Ah, Iruka, what brings you here?" asked the Hokage.

"I'm just curios about Naruto." Iruka stated.

"Hmm, that makes two of us." The Hokage stated shocking Iruka.

"Why are you saying that Hokage-sama, don't you already know everything about him, even more than I?" Iruka asked.

"Well, for starters, he knows about Nawaki, and my real name." The Hokage simply stated shocking the Chuunin

"Did something happen while he was with you yesterday night?" Hiruzen asked making the Chuunin think hard for a while before shaking his head.

"I see, I guess I'll have to look into this personally, farewell Iruka." And with that Hiruzen disappeared in a plume of smoke leaving Iruka with his thoughts.

"Did something happen after I gave him my forehead protector?" He wondered before deciding to have a talk with the blond tomorrow.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Konohamaru

"Darn it! Why can't I do it?" Konohamaru angrily said panting.

"It seems that's all you can do today, so I guess will continue this someday." Naruto said making Konohamaru shake his head.

"No! I want to master it now! If I don't then I will never defeat Grandpa!" Konohamaru said defiantly.

"Why do you want to beat old man Hokage so much?" Naruto asked.

"Since if I do then everyone will stop treating me as the honorable grandson and such but as Konohamaru!" Konohamaru said.

"Everyone, what about your family, don't they treat you as yourself?" Naruto asked.

"My parent's are dead, and my Uncle look a lot like my father so much I can't look him in the eye, and his girlfriend is the older sister of my mother." Konohamaru explained.

"I see, I guess you and me are somewhat alike then." Naruto stated making Konohamaru look at him.

"Somewhat alike?" he asked the older male.

"Yeah, both wishing for acknowledgement from those around us, to see us for who we truly are, not what they think we are. But you're lucky, you still have some of your extended family, and they don't hate or ignore you even if they don't see you. While I have most likely only one relative, while, I'm the only one who remains of one of the oldest clans here, and is hated and ignored by almost everybody, except for a limited number which I can count in one hand. You should treasure them Konohamaru." Naruto stated before a plume of smoke appeared near them.

"So this is where you are young master!" stated Ebisu's voice from the smoke.

"Hey there Mister Green Eyed Monster, what is up?" Naruto happily said with a wide smile, his pair of blue eyes as energetic as ever, making Ebisu raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Mr. Green Eyed Monster? I'm not jealous of anything!" Ebisu stated making the blond laugh loudly which rewarded him with a vein appearing on Ebisu's forehead for the third time today.

"Why are you laughing brat!" he spat angrily.

"Because you are so dumb, oh wait, that's a good nick name! Green Eyed Idiot! I like it!" Naruto said happily which rewarded him with another vein mark appearing on Ebisu's forehead, his fourth one today.

"I am not an idiot!" Ebisu shouted.

"Then you are Pedogane, which means 'gasp', oh no, Konohamaru, let's run, his going to do perverted things to us, hurry!" Naruto shouted before seeing steam gush out of Ebisu's ears as his face invented a new shade of red.

"I AM NOT INTO KIDS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD BRAT!" blew a seething Ebisu, making the blond and his younger friend to cover their ears.

"Then… Oh no! We still have to run Konohamaru, because his still going to do perverted things to us, because his gay!" Naruto shouted running away while holding a very confused Konohamaru.

"I AM NOT GAY YOU DAMN BRAT!" Ebisu roared loud, his face again inventing a dark shade of red making two other younger males cover their ears again, before seeing Ebisu panting, for breath.

"Then, if you're not into younger people, or the same gender, are you straight?" Naruto asked making the still panting Ebisu nod.

"Alright then, I better, check to be sure. Konohamaru, why don't you try it on him?" Naruto asked happily making the said male look at him with a confused look.

"Use the technique I thought you to beat Ebisu here." Naruto added until realization came to Konohamaru.

"What are you saying Naruto-Niichan? I was not able to do it before, so what makes you think I can now?" Konohamaru asked making Naruto smile wider.

"So you're saying you want to give up without even trying? Don't you want to help, prove that your teacher is straight?" Naruto asked Konohamaru who looked down not sure.

"Come on Konohamaru-sama, you can do it, I know you can!" Naruto called out happily to the eight year old, with the youth's body starting to shake.

"Konohamaru-sama! Konohamaru-sama!..." Naruto continued to cheer making Konohamaru's body shake more until he looked at Ebisu, straight in the eye.

"Fine then, I'll try it then." Konohamaru stated before making a hand sign.

"Take this, Sexy technique!" the eight year old shouted, before being enveloped by smoke which soon, disappear to reveal a beauty with long black hair wearing a two piece swimsuit which cause the Hokage, had just now, activated his crystal ball, and was now watching and saw Konohamaru shout the technique's name and do the hand sign, and Ebisu's jaws to fall to the ground.

"Darn it, it had no, effect on him." Konohamaru angrily shouted as Ebisu, and the Hokage, started to recover

"Hmm, a stand still huh, good work Konohamaru, now it my turn to get him with my new move, you ready for it Ebisu?" Naruto asked happily

"Heh, bring it on brat, I heard you beat that weakling Mizuki, but you won't be able to defeat me like how you did to him!" Ebisu says, confidently as he faced the ever smiling blond.

"Nothing's certain in battle, and thanks to the reaction you had when Konohamaru, fought you, I have a pretty good feeling about what your weakness is." the blond stated before performing a familiar hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin No Justsu!" Naruto shouted before numerous replications of the blond appeared surrounding the bespectacled male, and covering the caster with clones all around him.

"Wow, that's awesome Naruto-niisan." Konohamaru shouted amazed while Ebizu just smirked.

"So you're using the technique you used to beat Mizuki up huh, well it won't work on me." Ebisu confidently stated.

"You'll never know that until you try common guys!" the Naruto in front of Ebisu stated before those around Ebisu, including the one who talked, attacked him all at once in all direction, Ebisu prepared to counter but when he was about to do so, the blonds that surrounded him disappeared with a great puffs of smoke which cover a good area around him blinding him.

'What the hell! Why did they disappear? I haven't struck them yet!' Ebisu sated before feeling multiple hands grab both his arms and legs around the smoke making him struggle, but in doing so, to his surprise, he touched something soft with his hand, before hearing a soft moan of a female voice.

'N-no way, it can't…' his thoughts were interrupted when something soft and elastic, pushed on his back, front, beneath, neck, and finally his face, which to his horror, was exactly what he feared as he look left then right seeing huge mounds, and then heard the last thing he thinks he would hear that day. What he heard was several simultaneous soft very alluring moans before all blood left his body from his nose, as it tried to jet him away, and into safety, be the one holding his head to her bare chest will not have none of that, which resulted in the bespectacled male to slide down ground, after releasing almost all his blood, his skin color, as white as a sheet of snow, and on the ground lay as still as a board, as the smoke quickly clears to reveal the blond male smiling.

"I called that Harem special technique, the Bloody Breast!" Naruto shouted happily as Konohamaru looked at the still form of Ebisu in confusion, like the Hokage at his office, as his was not able to see what happened, or more likely, he did not want to because of a feeling he had that if he did, then he would like, no most definitely be out for the rest of the day which he can't afford since he needs to defeat his ever growing enemy in order to get a good nights sleep.

"Darn it how can I become a Hokage if I can't even beat him!" Konohamaru angrily said making Naruto put a hand on his head to try and comfort him.

"Do not beat yourself up about it you still have lots of time." Naruto said as he tried to comfort him.

"But if I don't become one soon, I won't be able to protect my important persons, and extended family!" Konohamaru stated making the blond smile at him.

"Your important persons are the people here in the village right and that includes your extended family right? If so then don't worry, I'll protect them and become Hokage, and then when your ready, you can battle me for it." Naruto happily told Konohamaru, before looking up.

"But you know, you can never be a good Hokage by taking shortcuts, no there is no such thing as shortcuts in the road to becoming Hokage, and don't you forget it okay Konohamaru?" Naruto asked smiling at Konohamaru, to which Konohamaru realized, that this smile of his reached to his eyes.

'That must be his true smile.' Konohamaru thought before smiling himself and nodding.

"Good, now I have to go bye Konohamaru!" the blond called out as he ran. Konohamaru then looked around before a surprised took residence on is face, as a question appears on his mind. 'Where was Ebisu?'

Meanwhile at a hot spring changing room for females, a twelve year old, with spiky, grass colored hair who was carrying a tall package sneaked in and opened one of the lockers, then opened the package and put what was in the package in it before closing it, then exiting the room. Moments later, numerous females entered to change which soon lead to someone opening the locker which had her clothes to see the package the twelve year old put there which made the female smile evilly as she called out to the others.

"Hey girls, look what I found!" cried out the female making the others look at her.

"What did you find Anko?" one of the females asked making the grin on Anko's face grow wider as realization finally dawn upon her.

"You should know Kurenai that there is nothing that would make me happier that this!" She cried out happily pointing at her locker where the other females looked to see a very pale and very frightened Ebisu with blood stains around his nose, with a note taped on his chest, which was wrapped in bandages from neck to toe, giving him an appearance of a mummy. The note reads 'Here is a closet pervert I've discovered today, hope you could cure his condition so that he does not do the same mistake as people in our world do. I already give him my own brand of punishment, but please take care not to scar his mind, and body too much, which I know might happen during your process of curing his condition as I believe he would make a good Sensei for Konohamaru, once his attitude gets adjusted, and be a good father once you fix him up. Kage.' After reading the note an equally evil smile appeared at Kurenai's face before she turned to the other females, before saying the words that seals poor Ebisu's fate.

"Shall we girls?" Kurenai stated before the females approached the desperate Ebisu who howled in despair before his world turned black.

Meanwhile, in a apartment, the spiky, green haired youth walked in with a evil smile on his face before stopping as he faced another twelve year who entered the same way he did. This twelve year old had spiky blond hair. Their eyes meet, blue round pupils to red round pupils, before the one with blue eyes closed his before giving a sigh.

"You did not have to do that to the poor guy you know Kage." He stated smiling none the less.

"Then why did you not stop me when you saw me carrying him, as you talked with Konohamaru. Also, your one to talk Naruto-sama, making him bleed so that less than half his blood remained and all." The one named Kage stated making the blond smile wider.

"Guilty as charged! Anyway, you should go back before old man Hokage decides to check on me with his crystal ball again." Naruto stated making the red eyed youth bow lowly at him before disappearing with a poof of smoke.

"Now then, it's time to visit my guest."

Cirilovictor: So what do you think? Is it good, please let it be so as my efforts are rewarded, which rarely happen. If no then please tell me how to improve, and I'll consider weather it would suit my plan and put it here. Of course, if it's not good at all, for you guys I'll drop it since I'm only doing this in hopes that you like it, and to improve myself in writing/typing stories. Anyway, please R+R and hope to see your reactions soon! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 2 Loveless Child

Naruto To Kage

Disclaimer: Is Sasuke Uchiha emo? Whoops, sorry, stupid question. Is he a pedo something? No right? So it follows that I don't own Naruto.

Cirilovictor: Sorry for taking so long to update. I recently bought many DVDs hoping to get ideas that I could use on this story. Anyway, I were checking them all for a while, so that when I come back to the shop where I bought them, I can replace those I found to have problems, anyway, enough of my excuse, your not here to listen to them right? Right, so I hope you guys like this chapter, but first, thanks to the new one who added my story to his/her favorite stories, and the five new others who added this to their story alert, I hope you like this one, as it's the only way, I can think of as a way to thank you, and compensate on the very late update, anyway, onwards to my answers on the new reviews.

P5yCH0: Yeah, I had a feeling it would be like that, anyway I'll try to make this less random

CattyGothLoli: I'm glad you liked it, especially the plot, since that's the only thing I think I can do above average. And yeah, I guess some readers also thought that, and about Hinata, I'm planning to use her here, and thank you also for the encouragement. Sorry for the confusing beginning though. I guess my disorganized brain strikes again. But I'm glad it became organized at the end, and here is the update, hope it is to your liking. Also, thank you once again for reviewing both chapters, to go out of your way to do so must mean you like this right?

GraityTheWizard: Thanks, and the girl at the default chapter I'm thinking of using here, but not much. And no, since this began after Naruto graduated, he will be in the same team as in the Anime and Manga, but I'm planning to do something about our Blonde and the Dark haired female's relationship, while his relationship with Tsunade, well, just keep reading, and you know soon.

With that all done, onwards to Naruto and the Shadow's second chapter

Chapter 2 Loveless Child

A female about the age of seven watches a beaten up blonde of the same age get to his feet with the help of an older female with long pink hair. Her pair of green colored eyes clearly showing her concern for the blonde in them, while she was hiding behind a wide lamp post, looking on with sadness in her pair of white eyes.

"Are you alright Naruto-chan? It's them again isn't it? I better hurry and tell Hokage-sama about this, and get some medic to fix you up!" The older female stated.

"No, it's okay Sakura-san anyway, even if you called the medics, I doubt that they would heal ME, of all people." the young blonde by the name of Naruto stated with a smile as the older female named Sakura looked at him with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, I guess so. Those SO CALLED MEDICS will only give you more wounds I expect. I guess I better get my first aid…" the emerald eyed beauty began but was stopped as the blonde shook his head.

"…forget about is Sakura-san, I'll be fine, so you better go, or you won't be able to find lodging before night fall." the blonde stated looking at the sky which the older female followed to see it already gaining an orange hue.

"Your right, but I can't just…" she began but was stopped when she saw the blonde struggle to walk away. She was about to move to help him, but as soon as she started helping him again, he saw him shake his head again before looking at her with a smile, on his tired face.

"I'll be fine, I've been through worst you know, now go, weren't you going to make clothes that lifts the wearers mood?" the blonde asked happily his smile not leaving his face as the two females kept looking at him. After a while his smile disappeared, being replaced by a pained expression as one of his hands grasped the right side of his chest tightly.

"Naruto-chan!" the pink haired female exclaimed catching the blonde as he fell, while the dark haired one gasped silently, covering her mouth as her eyes looked worriedly towards the blonde.

"I-I'm o-kay, don't worry Sakura-san, so go now, I don't want to be the one who stops you from achieving your dreams." The blonde gasped out, breathing heavily as he pushed himself away before slowly continuing to walk away.

"No, it's my fault for you getting beaten up. If only I did not give you that jumpsuit, they wouldn't have found you!" The pink haired female said sadly, making the blonde look at her with a smile.

"It's not your fault, I decided to wear this, even though I knew they would see me easier in it, so don't worry!" Naruto said making Sakura look at him.

"Why then did you wear it, as I recall, you have another set of clothes, even though it's just a white shirt and black shorts, which offers little protection, you could have easily evade your attackers with it, so why wear my horrid…" Sakura began but stopped when she saw the blonde smiling kindly back at her.

"This thing is not horrid, it's the first clothes you made, and the first present I ever received from anyone!" Naruto said smiling at the shocked Sakura.

"Besides, it does exactly what you believed your clothes would." Naruto added making Sakura look at him.

"It's thanks to this that I'm able to always smile even after being beaten, the orange color always cheers me up. Thank you very much Sakura-san!" Naruto stated happily, looking at her eyes with his azure ones, with a smile on his face, making the pink haired female turn around.

"F-fine then, I guess I better get going or I won't be able to find lodging at night like you said." Sakura stated before she started walking away, only to stop when she was almost at the gate.

"Since you liked that jumpsuit so much, is it right for me to guess that you'll help me make clothes that help lift the wearers' mood for generations to come?" She asked

"Sure!" the blonde answered happily making the pink haired female turn to look at him her face flushed as she looked at the blonde with disbelief clearly shown on her face.

"You're serious?" Sakura asked making the blonde in turn raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I am, why?" Naruto asked confused while the darker haired female looked at the two with her pair of white eyes, which widen as time progresses, as realization dawned upon her.

'She can't mean?' she asked herself worriedly before hearing confirmation of her worries.

"It's nothing Naruto-chan, it's just that your answer really gave me so much happiness. I promise you that you won't regret your decision! I'll cook you food that would make your mouth water everyday!" She happily says before turning back towards the gate, and skipping towards it happily leaving a very confused blonde, while the other female promptly fainted.

"Your promise to help me make clothes that help the wearer's mood for generations, to come!" blew a familiar female's voice, snapping the dark haired female awake to find herself inside a apartment, and seeing that she was now her twelve year old self to her shock, before seeing the twelve year old blonde cover both his ears with his hands due to what seemed to be the sheer volume of the voice coming from the short pink haired female who the dark haired female seemed to hear normally. She saw the pink haired female now had fires on both of her eyes.

"Oh! That promise! Don't worry! I haven't forgotten, but what does, eating ramen only, have to do with it, and also, why are you here? Last time I checked, you were on your way towards Sunagakure?" The dark haired female heard the blonde ask all at once before she looked at the pink haired female to see her sigh before looking seriously at the blonde.

"You honestly believe me to be her huh Naruto-sama?" The dark haired female saw the pink haired female ask the blonde with an entirely new voice making the blonde, and the dark haired female look at her in surprise.

"What happened to your voice Sakura-san, and why are you adding the honorific -sama at the end of my name?" A clueless Naruto asked which, was also what the dark haired female wanted to ask as well, before seeing the pink haired female give another sigh.

"That is because I'm not her Naruto-sama." She simply stated making the other female think deeply about her reply while the blonde look at pink haired beauty with a confused look.

"What do you mean by that Sakura-san?" the blonde asked once again before the female sighed for the third time.

"I'll show you the Naruto-sama." The pink haired female stated getting the other two's attention as she began gripping a side of her face tightly with one hand which grew even more when they saw her pull her face off, while pulling of the long pink hair to reveal a long blonde hair underneath, before the once pink haired female headed to a near by sink to wet her hands before taking out something from her eyes. She then faced them with an entirely different face from the one they saw moments before.

"Wh-who are you?" the blond asked the question that the dark haired female wanted to ask as well before the blonde and dark haired female saw the female bend on one knee, with her other on the floor.

"I am one of many who served under your mother, Princess Uzumaki Kushina, the last of the Shinobi of the Land of the Whirl Pool." She replied shocking the other two.

"Princess Uzumaki Kushina?" the blonde asked in shock, making the now defaced female who looked older, nod.

"Yes, your mother, who died shortly after giving birth to you, due to our world's seal which I believe she did not tell your husband. Hence, you are now the soul living Shinobi of the Land of the Whirl Pool." The blonde stated making the other blonde look at her.

"And you are?" the blonde male asked the older blonde female.

"I will tell you Naruto-sama, after our allies open the gate from our world here." The blonde female stated confusing the other two until a small dark hole, which steadily grew larger, suddenly appeared near them, which sucked the three in it before disappearing.

The blonde male and dark haired female soon found themselves being sucked into the center in a circular motion from the walls, ceiling and floor, and as soon as they entered the center they fell front first in what appears a glass floor.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama? I'm sorry, I should have warned you before about this happening." The blonde female stated helping the younger blonde male up, while the dark haired female tried to stand up on her own.

As the blonde was finally able to stand up he looked around before determining that he was inside a dome of glass, which had a long, rectangular glass table in the middle with numerous people looking at him with eager eyes, one of them the short pink haired female who was waving happily at him.

"Sakura-san?" the blonde asked in disbelief making the dark haired female look at the mentioned female in wonderment.

"Yes, Naruto-sama, the same Sakura you called Sakura-san and the one who would called you Naruto-chan, all the same, and she also wanted you for herself, right Ms. Forehead?" the blonde called out making the pink haired female glare at the female blonde.

"Your one to talk Ino-Buta, acting SOO respectful, even though you're a lot less vocal than the other you in his world. Also, it's not just me I know you secretly want him for yourself as well!" Sakura countered the blonde before both began glaring towards one another, with sparks flying from where their glares meet.

"That's enough you two, your making a fool of yourselves in front of Naruto-sama." stated a female with long brown hair and a pair of brown eyes.

"Tenten-chan is right, and besides, it's common knowledge, that all females here LOVES Naruto-sama, including you right." An older male with a pair of yellow, snake like eyes stated with a smile looking at the brown eyed female who promptly blushed, before he turned around to look at the confused blonde male youth hungrily.

"Touch Naruto and die Orochimaru!" stated a dark eyed male with short dark hair glaring at the yellow eyed male.

"Why don't you try it then? Oh wait! You can't, since you're a weakling, and still need his guidance to kill your brain dead brother!" challenged a short, white haired male with clear white, round specs making the dark eyed male from before glare at him, in turn.

"Ano… where am I?" the blonde asked which the dark haired female was about to ask as well.

"You are somewhere near this worlds Konohagakure No Sato, which you could easily refer to as the Shadow's Konohagakure No Sato." Stated a dark haired male, or was it female.

"It's a male by the name of Haku Naruto." Stated an older male with a large sword strapped on his back. He seemed to have read the question in his mind.

"ZABUZA-SAN IS RIGHT, AND YOU BETTER REMEMBER IT MY STAR STUDENT OR YOU MIGHT END UP WITH THE SAME FATE AS OUR ENEMIES!" an older man wearing muscle hugging green leotard, and a vest with a LOUD VOICE shouted. When the blonde turned to look at the said man, he was blinded when the man who had caterpillar eyebrows and a bowl cut smiled at him, with a ping sound accompanying the dazzling light the older mans pure white teeth reflected.

"GAI-SENSEI, HOW COULD YOU! YOU SAID THAT I WAS YOUR STAR STUDENT! I ROCK LEE, THE FAMOUS DRAGON OF LOVE, AND THE ONE WHO YOU PRAISED TO HAVE A NEVER ENDING FLAME OF ADULTHOOD!" A smaller version of the man before stated, though he wore a smaller vest than his older look alike while the older one had more pockets on his vest. The blonde was also blinded when he looked at the younger loud mouth, and he smiled in return.

"OH NOO! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTEN MY DYNAMITE, BISHOUNEN STUDENT ROCK LEE, I THE MIGHTYEST OF ALL MALES MUST BE PUNISHED! AND AS PUNISHMENT, I WILL RUN AROUND THIS CONFERRENCE HALL ONE MILLION TIMES! AND IF I COULD NOT DO IT I'LL…" Before the megaphone could finish his declaration, his younger cloned suddenly hugged him at the waist, not even noticing the others who had already covered both their ears with both their hands, who now looked at the two with horror written all over their faces, which made the younger blonde and dark haired females wonder what would happen next, to receive such looks of horror.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO, GAI-SENSEI!" The younger bowl cut stated.

"DON'T TRY TO STOP ME LEE, I MUST DO THIS TO DISIPLINE MY MIND!" the older bowl cut stated this time, before to the two younger people mentioned before see to their utter shock, the younger megaphone cry water falls.

"GAI-SENSEI!" the younger oddity shouted, looking at his older counterpart's eyes who to the same two younger ones' shock, also cried with his tears falling rapidly like a water fall.

"LEE!" The older oddity called out before the younger one, repeated his words, and then the older one also repeated his words, and this went on and on, making the two before look at the others to see them all with their eyes closed, while they saw the long brown haired female mumble something like an incantation repeatedly to herself, which they heard was "I don't know them.". The two then looked back at where the two oddities were before shock took over their faces once again.

'Was there ever a sunset there, and were they standing at a cliff with crashing waves, as I recall, before we took our eyes off them, they were clearly standing at a smooth glass floor with a circular glass wall surrounding them.' Both thought before seeing the two to jump towards each other arms wide open. They were obviously going to hug but fell short from doing so, their front falling on the floor before snores could be heard from both.

"Looks, like I made it in time, I'm sorry you had to see that Naruto-sama." said a new voice that the blonde soon found, to have come from a short, dark haired female, with a pair of dark colored eyes, she was accompanied by a red eyed female with long dark hair who was glaring heatedly at the two sleeping forms of the oddities.

"You really came at the right time Shizune-san, anymore, and Naruto would have been contaminated by the duo's idiocy, like he had before, your senbon, laced with a strong sleeping potion really did the trick." The one with the sword from before stated

"His right, anyway, our Lady said we should start now even without her so we will, Naruto-sama, if you would please come this way." stated a red eyed female with long dark colored hair.

"Oh no you don't Kurenai his going to sit with me and that is final" A spiky, short purple haired female stated making the said red eyed beauty glare at her.

"My my, you sure are aggressive today, my dear Anko-chan, but that's good, I wanted to check him myself, while my gentle princess is not yet here, so I approve." Orochimaru stated looking at the blonde once again with hunger making the blonde back away. Moments later, there was a loud noise of breaking glass coming from where the yellow eyed male was prompting everyone to look there to see an enraged female blonde glare at the snake man who easily dodge to the side, easily evading the ax kick the blonde tried to bring down on him, which destroyed his chair and the table in front of it.

"Why welcome back Tsunade, what took you so long?" Orochmaru greeted at the still glaring female.

"If you ever lay a single finger in my apprentice's husband, and brother's body, I'll kill you, you dumb snake." Tsunade roared out making the yellow eyed male snicker at her.

"Your wrong about that Tsunade, this is not the husband of your prized apprentice, and definitely not your brother, after all, he came from a dimension where he has yet to meet you and is absolutely clueless of his future wife, which is not set in stone by the way and don't play innocent, I know you want him too.." Stated Orochimaru with an as a matter of fact tone in his voice.

"Why you, you… pedophilic gay snake, that's it, I'm going to clobber you now!" Tsunade stated as she began charging the snake but was stopped by a voice.

"That is enough Tsunade-Sensei, what he says is the truth after all." Stated a voice which to the shock of the white eyed female from before, who was watching and listening in on all that happened before, came from behind her, with a very familiar voice. She turned around to look at the source of the voice to see a beautiful female with short dark hair and eyes that looked the same as hers. The female smiled kindly at her younger look alike as if she could see her which the others did not seem to be able to see, before raising her hand and placing it on the younger ones head and leaning in near her ear and whispering something to her ear before the younger one's world, once again turned dark.

"Sorry, but you have to go now Hinata-chan." Were the words that kept echoing in her head and it kept on until the dark haired female rose from her slumber sweating profusely before looking around to see that she was back to her own room, before sighing as she got up and headed for the shower, and cleansing her sweat drenched body.

'That was some dream, especially the one after I fainted.' She thought before sighing as the hot water relaxed her tensed muscles, and after a while exited the shower with nothing but a towel around her almost dry body before facing the calendar.

'So today is supposed to be the day we get to be sorted into teams, I guess I won't be seeing him then.' The white eyed female thought sadly as she remembered that the source of her light had not pass, and hence won't be there. As she started to get dress, a memory of him wearing a forehead protector appeared in her mind's eye which she remembered she saw when she woke from the first time she fainted in her dream, making her stop mid way from putting her grey coat. After a while she shook her head to get rid of the image from her head.

"Hinata-sama, its dinner time, so hurry up and go down!" Called out a familiar angry voice from below, snapping the said female from her daze before quickly finishing getting dressed.

"O-ok, please tell fa-ther, that I'll be down shortly." She replied as she looked at her mirror making sure she was presentable before turning and heading towards the door.

"Gomen ne Tou-san for taking too long and good morning Hanabi-chan, how are you?" She greeted an older man with long brown hair before asking a younger female at the table when she finally reached the table only for the older man to stand and start heading away.

"Hanabi, once you're done, head to the dojo, its time to train." He stated in his emotionless tone, before turning his head to look behind him to see his younger daughter nod her head respectfully, while his older one look down sadly, before continuing on his way away from the two.

"Nee-sama, why were you a lot later to wake up today? You should already know by now that we eat earlier than this time, did something happen?" the younger of the two named Hanabi asked Hinata who started eating.

"I just had an odd dream that's all Hanabi-chan." Hinata replied kindly before continuing eating which prompted her younger sister to finish hers, before heading to the direction their father went to. Minutes later, Hinata also finished hers, before heading towards the opposite direction her father and younger sister went to, bumping into a male who promptly glared at her making her back away a little.

"So the Princess finally woke up, well it's not my business, but you should look where your going or you might offend someone, oh wait, you already had!" He stated angrily before turning his back to her and leaving her behind.

After a while she started standing up and headed towards the same direction the older male headed, and several minutes later she entered the appointed classroom they were supposed to go to where they would be given their team assignments, only for her to see, to her surprise, the blonde male she saw in her dreams, wearing a forehead protector like in her dream today, making her think deeply as the blonde talked with his lazy looking classmate with his black hair, tied up which resembled a pineapple.

"So, once I discovered his weakness, I easily defeated Pedogane, who I heard was supposed to be elite tutor!" I told my lazy friend happily only for him to look at me lazily.

"You expect me to believe that Naruto?" the pineapple haired male asked making the blonde male pout at him.

"And what makes it unbelievable huh Shikamaru?" Naruto asked making Shikamaru sigh before looking at the blonde's eyes seriously.

"For one, if violates one of the many natural laws of this world, the one about a kid beating an adult, just like another where a man is forced to follow his woman's orders if he wishes to keep his hearing and such." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Wow, you make it sound that all females are forceful, and loud." Naruto stated sarcastically before feeling a slight earthquake under his feet.

"Well, here come two of the proofs." Shikamaru countered with the same lazy tone in his voice before the door at the very back which was on the sides burst open to admit two females who struggled to get in first, which ended in both coming in at the same time, as well as their yell of Safe.

"I guess your right, but give it time, I'm sure it will disappear unlike that guy's liking for guys." Naruto stated pointing at male with a pair of dark eyes.

"Sasuke-kun is NOT gay!" shouted the two new entrants before bonking the blonde on the head, while the other females, except the white eyed one, glared at the blonde, especially, the one who was the object of the insult.

"Itte, what's wrong with you, he is clearly showing that he did not like you BEAUTIFUL girls, so what else could it be, unless he is a pedophile like the so called elite tutor Ebisu, meaning he likes having his way on six year olds and below, oh no!" the blonde stated covering his mouth in mock realization and shock, while the said pedophile gained an ever twitching vein mark on his forehead, which increased as some of the females who saw the blonde's reasoning on making those statement, while most of them started blushing when he said the key word beautiful loudly including a certain long haired blonde. They soon started to question their thoughts on the steadily fuming dark haired pretty boy.

"That shows what you know. I believe he is not a pedophile and or gay!" the pink haired female stated defiantly making the once unsure blonde female look at her before nodding her head in agreement, which the other females mimicked soon after.

"Forehead Girl is right, there is no way Sasuke-kun is that way, do you have proof of your accusations?" the blonde female asked making the blonde male assume the thinker pose before straightening up and looking at the object of debate who was glaring daggers towards him.

"I guess your right Ino, maybe it's his older brother Uchiha Itatchi who is like that." Naruto stated shocking everyone, especially Sasuke who promptly ran towards the blonde before grabbing him by the collar and raising him off his feet.

"How did you know about him? Tell me!" Demanded Sasuke only to cough as the blonde was quickly surrounded by a puff of smoke, making the dark haired youth promptly drop him and back away.

"If you want to find out, then you have to touch my chest." said a alluring feminine voice from inside the smoke before a face of an attractive blonde female broke through the smoke, as she leaned her head forward, before smiling at the red faced Sasuke.

"Oh? You are blushing! I guess you really are not gay or a pedophile. That's good, now if you want to know you just have to do as I say, now come on big boy." The blonde beauty stated as a very alluring smile appear between both her now unmarked cheeks, as she slowly walked towards him with a sway that magnetized most male's eyes at her hips, while the upper and lower portion is still clouded by smoke. As she continued her sway more of her figure was revealed, her slender legs, and other unmentionable, making Sasuke back away.

"Why are you backing away from me Sasuke-chan, don't you want to know? Then come on, all you need to do is touch it, and I'll tell you what you want to know, your one true desire." She stated playfully adding a sexy, and teasing tone at her final word, making the said male swallow hard, but remain ramrod straight.

"Mou, am I too much for you? If so then you can just cancel the jutsu which you know you could right? By using a hand sign and saying the word 'Kai', so why don't you?" the blonde beauty stated with a pout biting her lower lip making Sasuke turn away, as he began to form the hand sign and prepared to say "Kai" but then the image of the blonde beauty appeared at his mind's eye, and for some funny reason, he just can't bring himself to cancel the illusion.

"Are you going to cancel it or not Sasuke-chan? Please don't make me wait any longer, or do you need help?" She asked him, when Susuke did not answered, she took it as a yes, and promptly grabbed his hand and then guided it to where one of her two breast were, but when Susuke's trembling hand was about to touch it, he was sent rocketing away to safety thanks of a jet of blood and into the hands of a shocked Iruka who looked where the blonde beauty was before only to see smoke which soon disappeared to reveal a blonde male smiling while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What did you just do Naruto?" Iruka asked the blonde before taking in the envious looks of all females except a white eyed one, and the blood that trailed down the nostrils of all males except the source of it and the dazed Sasuke in the bewildered teacher's arm.

"Nothing much Iruka-sensei, just testing Sasuke's preference in soul mates that's all, though, I got to admit I might have gone, a bit over board heheh." The blonde male stated nervously.

Meanwhile somewhere else, a red eyed female looked at a crystal ball with a smile on her face.

"Is that really the Top Rookie of this batch?" She asked the Hokage who was just now staggering back to his desk from the floor with red trails under his nose, his face red.

"Ye-yeah, but as you can see, most here are affected greatly by that technique." The Hokage stated laughing weakly.

"Yeah, but I bet your son is not included on it like the rest which your included, right Assuma?" the female asked looking at the one right next her to the left with a smile on her lips which promptly turned into a frown as she saw the slow trickle of blood from both holes of the said person's nose.

"Itte, who did tha…" He asked as he suddenly felt someone grab his ear tightly and pull on it hard, disabling him from continuing, especially when his sights met the glare coming from a pair of red eyes.

"Shall we go for a little walk ASSUMA?" the red eyed female asked, but by the tone on her voice, it's more like an order which everyone in the room correctly assumed as the red eyed female dragged the male by the ear away from the room while an older male with dark round sunglasses lay on the ground on his sides curled up into a ball muttering the words "Please don't cut it, I'll be a good boy mistress so please don 't cut it…" over and over again making those who were left except for the one in the room which are all males to offer silent prayers as well as hope that they would see the only son of the Hokage the next day in one piece. The other one who did not pray was a white haired male with one eye hidden in his forehead protector, clutching his head saying "I jerked off from a guy? NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screaming the last word loudly in absolute despair as he threw his head back while his hands lay limply on both his sides not moving at all.

Meanwhile, back at the classroom, everything was back to normal, well if you call it normal when a dark haired male glared daggers at a smiling blonde male like there was no tomorrow, the massive blood beneath his nose, that surrounded his mouth, finally drying up like the other males who had less blood on their face, while most the females looked at the dark haired pretty boy in worry, as they knew he lost most of his blood when it jetted him away from the impending danger, while Iruka began cleaning the blood that marked the dark haired male's lift off, and landing point.

The blonde looked happily at the concerned looks most of the females were giving the one who was glaring at him happily before he realized something. 'Most, shouldn't it be all?' he asked himself before looking around before seeing a short dark haired female silently thinking.

'She is not worried about Sasuke? That's a surprise, I better ask her.' He decided before standing up and heading towards the female with all eyes on him.

"Yo!" he loudly greeted when he was near, only to receive no response making him scratch the left top of his head before looking her straight to the face. "Hello? Anybody home there?" He asked finally snapping her out of her trance.

"Wha-What? Where am I huh?" she asked before seeing who was in front of her prompting her face to go red which shocked the blonde who soon wore a look of realization before promptly scooping the girl off her feet and into his arms before carrying her bridal style towards Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I have to go to the clinic! She's not feeling well! Look her face is red! She must have a fever!" Naruto told the startled teacher who looked at the one the blonde was carry before smiling at the blonde.

"She is not sick Naruto." He kindly said receiving a disbelieving look from Naruto.

"Not sick? How can she not be sick? Her face is red! I bet her forehead is hot, here I'll check!" he stated as he lowered his head so that he could touch her forehead with his which prompted the red faced girl to faint shocking the blonde.

"Oh no, the fever just got worst!" he said in horror before looking at his teacher who to his surprise was smiling.

"Why are you smiling sensei? If we don't do anything her fever would only get worse, I know it will, since as soon as our foreheads meet the temperature on her forehead rose dramatically!" Naruto stated in panic.

"Alright Naruto, I'll take her to the clinic." Iruka said as he took the passed out female from the blonde's hand and ran out of the room.

"Yes! That's right Iruka-Sensei! Run, she needs help QUICK!" He shouted before turning to see the whole class look at him with smiles.

"What are you guys smiling at? You should be worried about her! For all we know, she might have caught a fatal illness!" Naruto stated making his watcher's smile grow wider, making the blonde look at them in confusion, before heading back to his seat to await Iruka's return. When he did, he began asking him about the condition of the short dark haired female which rewarded him a smile before the teacher told him that she was resting peacefully in the clinic earning a sigh of relief from the blonde male.

"Anyway, with the blood cleaned and our fainted friend resting peacefully, it's time I give you your team." Iruka said before he started reading out the teams.

'Say Kage, did I receive any unknown sickness when I was at the other side?' he inwardly asked.

'I don't think so why Naruto-sama?' another voice inside his head answered.

'Cause the reason why that girl's face became red might be from me.' The blonde thought back guiltily before hearing the other voice speak to him in a comforting voice.

'Don't worry Naruto-sama, she is not sick, but, about her fainting, you will learn the reason soon hopefully.' The other voice answered back receiving a sigh from the blonde.

'Fine, but for that to make almost everyone here smile, must mean that I'm missing something big.' Naruto thought before hearing Iruka say his name.

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…" he was not able to continue as he heard Naruto shout "NNOOOOOOOOOOO" loudly in despair making Iruka look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with Sasuke?" He asked making the blonde look at him pleadingly.

"Yes! For one he might want revenge for what I did, for another, he might snake his emo, avenger, and other such crap sickness to me, and many others!" Naruto stated before feeling a more intense glare from his new teammate.

"Well then, you'll just have to be extra cautious then!" Iruka said happily before smiling as Naruto cried shortly afterwards.

"No! I'll never be a good husband anymore!" Naruto shouted in anguish making all eyes look at him in shock.

"Good husband? What are you saying?" Iruka asked bewildered.

"W-well, sniff, I'm in the team of a guy who might be interested in guys and kids or something, sniff!" Naruto said before all eyes slowly looked at Sasuke who was now sporting a face which was getting redder by the minute, before steam exited both his ear as screamed at the blonde.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M THAT KIND OF GUY?" He shouted make the blonde look at him while he covered his ears which the others in the room were also doing.

"I told you before that you don't go out with any of this GORGIOUS Beauties here, so that made me think that you are one." The blonde countered

"BUT DIDN'T YOU ALREADY REALIZE THAT I DO PREFER WOMEN AFTER YOUR TEST!" Sasuke countered.

"Yeah, you like girls for sure thanks to that test but that still does not rule out the possibility but if you want, we can test it out right now, do you?" Naruto asked before the other students, Iruka, and the other adults that remain watching it from somewhere began to panic, but was saved when Sakura who was sitting next to Sasuke covered his mouth before asking Naruto if it could wait later, before sighing in relief like the others when Naruto nodded.

"A-anyway, where was I again? Oh yeah! Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Iruka continued before hearing two cheers which came from Naruto and Sakura which made him smile.

"Okay Naruto, you can sit down now, I know you're happy because you get paired up with your crush and…" Iruka began but was stopped when the blonde spoke.

"Are you mad Iruka-sensei? How could you say such a thing? I can't kill Sakura!" the blonde shouted angrily at his flabbergasted teacher shocking and confusing everyone, while a red hue appeared on the said female's face while the raven haired teammate had his eyebrow raised looking at him in interest.

"W-what do you mean Naruto? I never told you to do so…" Iruka was not able to finish as when he looked at Naruto's face, he saw to his shock that one of his eyes had turned red, which his other classmates soon saw too. A moment later there was a plume of smoke suddenly appearing near the blonde before a male the same height as him who looks a lot like him also except the different color of his spiky hair and his pair of red eyes looked seriously at the fuming blonde.

"Even if this was your order, and you said I should not apologize, I will still do, sorry for doing this Naruto-sama." The look alike stated before punching the blonde hard on his chest prompting him to fall down unconscious. He then heaved the blonde's unconscious body over his shoulder before facing the shocked crowd.

"I would advice you to watch what you say to Naruto-sama, Iruka-sensei as you should know that he is not like anyone else here." The Naruto look alike stated before he started heading to the door, but was stopped by Iruka's question.

"What do you mean? I did not say anything wrong, and who are you?" Iruka asked in confusion before cringing as the blonde look alike gave him a heated glare.

"I am also Naruto, but since it would be confusing if you also called by that name, then you can call me by the name he gave me, Kage. As for what I said about you know about it, it is the belief of Naruto-sama, hence my belief as well for you who experienced some of what we had, but I guess because of love you did not see the picture." He stated not changing his tone at all unnerving Iruka and the others.

"Do you not understand me? If not then I guess I will have to tell you. For you who received love as a child, however brief, you should not assume that all do so as well in varying degrees, for Naruto-sama and I received none. In fact, we received the opposite and you and the old man was not able to rid us of it which I know does not pin fault on you, but you are able to delay it which we are thankful of you two for it even if it continues even now, because of the perpetrator's weakness to see through, even infecting their children with their weakness. For now if you have something new to tell us about our team, please go to the clinic, I will be waiting there guarding Naruto-sama until he wake up, and with that, we are the Loveless Child take our leave." He stated before walking out of the room where silence prevailed before murmur broke out on what happened which Iruka silenced as he continued giving out the teams still shaken from what happened.

Meanwhile at the place where the Hokage and the others were, talk also began but was silenced as soon as the Hokage spoke.

"Ebisu, go over the clinic and watch over those two, until Kakashi gets to the academy." The Hokage ordered making the said man look at the Hokage in shock.

"W-why me Hokage-sama, should you not just send Kakashi?" He asked before backing away as an evil glint appeared at his eye.

"The reason is that he knows your weakness, which assures me that you won't try anything other that what I order you to do." He stated before continuing.

"Besides, Kakashi is hasn't moved from his out burst, and I believe it'll take a while to bring him around, anyway, if you don't do it now, my tongue might slip and reveal what happened with your last encounter with the blonde." Hokage stated before a plume of smoke replaced the area Ebisu once inhabited.

"Now then, how do the bring Kakashi out of his shocked state." The Hokage stated before a loud voice almost deafen him had his god like reflexes not kicked in and covered his ears which the others also began to do so.

"LET ME DO THE HONORS HOKAGE-SAMA FOR I, HIS ETERNAL RIVAL HAS THE RIGHT TO DO SO!" Roared a male with a bowl cut hair style.

"F-fine Gai, and please, next time you speak, please lower your voice." The Hokage answer making the said man smile which blinded the Hokage momentarily, and when his sight returned he saw Gai position himself behind the still shocked white haired ninja, with hands together with a familiar hand sign, before everyone looked away while still covering their ears as the black haired oddity screamed

"TAKE THIS MY ETHERNAL RIVAL AND COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES! YOUR VERY OWN MOVE, MY YOUTHFUL, WAKING SENIN GOROSHI!" As Gai finished, Kakashi flew screaming, as he clutched his bottom, only for his face to me the roof, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Um, I think you only made it worst Gai." The Hokage stated sweat dropping as Gai grabbed his hair with both hand with disbelief on his face.

"NOOOOO! I FAILED MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai blew as his tears fell like water falls receiving collective sighs from the others in the room.

"I guess you did, and it looks like Iruka finally finished giving out the team, so I guess you guys should head and meet your teams now." The Hokage stated before the other nodded and disappeared in plumes of smoke, which left the inhabitants of the room with only the Hokage, the unconscious Kakashi, and to the old man's surprise, Gai.

"What are you doing Gai, should you not go and meet your team?" asked the Hokage.

"IT IS MY FAULT THAT KAKASHI IS LIKE THIS, SO I WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR GETTING HIM TO WHERE HIS YOUTHFUL STUDENT'S ARE!" He blew and before the old man could say anything he threw the unconscious body of Kakashi before catching it on his back and looking his legs with the dark haired man's arms, into an unmistakable piggy back shocking the Hokage for a moment before dust occupied the spot the megaphone inhabited before.

"Poor Kakashi, and I believe his misfortunes will only increase with his new team, hope does not go crazy for it." the Hoakge stated looking at where the two males disappeared as the dust showing their route slowly began to vanish.

"Hm? Where am I?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You are at the clinic Hinata." She heard monotonous voice say prompting her to get up and open her eyes, only to be blinded by the light inside the room.

"You look well, that's good. You should tell Naruto-sama when he wakes. He was worried." stated the voice making her look at the originator to see that the speaker looked a lot like her blonde crush except for the different color of his hair and eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked unsure.

"I too, and Naruto, but since it would be confusing if you called us by both, you can call me Kage." He stated before looking right which Hinata followed to see Naruto sleeping to her shock, prompting her face to turn red.

"You seem to get red whenever you see Naruto-sama, I read that there are many reasons for this, one is anger, another, embarrassment, and finally it!" stated Kage making Hinata look at him.

"It?" Hinata asked before cringing as Kage looked at her seriously.

"Love! And it's the most likely reason for your red face, for one, if it's anger, your action would have been that of offense, for embarrassment, it would have been you turning away." Kage stated.

"T-th-that's not…" Hinata tried to say but was cut off by Kages voice.

"If its love then I advice you forget about it, if you want to live long." Kage stated shocking her.

"What do you mean?" She asked before backing away as Kage gave her a serious look for a long time not blinking once for what seemed like hour but in actuality is only a minute, which was when he answered.

"Death is what I mean, if you love him then you will die."

Cirilovictor: That's it for now, sorry if I ended it at that, but I want to know how many still read this. Anyway, good, bad, in between you decided, and if you want me to continue review, though I highly doubt you would after making you wait this long, anyway, as you can tell from what I say at these portions of mine, I don't think highly of myself, so I'll need all the help I can get, until I can stand on my own, so for now review if you want me to continue, review numerous times if you want me to update, or not and forget about me and this story, anyway, that's all, hope to see your reviews, if your ever going to give me anyway, bye.


End file.
